1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to information systems. More specifically, the invention relates to configuring devices and systems to accommodate and provide more convenient connectivity between various devices such as computers, peripherals, mobile devices, wireless devices, image capture devices, data storage devices, etc. to enhance their functionality and leverage their usefulness in a number of environments, including, but not limited to, office, mobile office, home, networked computing in networks of all sizes, portable device integration, and wireless network environments.
2. Description of Related Art
In data processing systems, such as personal computers (PCs), networked PCs, server and client networks, peripheral devices are customarily connected to a data processing device, usually a PC, laptop, or a server in a network environment for example. Peripheral devices as used herein shall mean devices connectable in a data-transferring manner to a processor. Such peripheral devices can include devices such as printers, monitors, keyboards, pointers, such as a mouse, docking stations, personal data assistants (PDAs), image capture devices such as scanners and digital still and motion video cameras, wireless connection devices, and data storage devices such as hard drives, zip drives, CD-R and CD-RW drives, floppy drives, DVD and DVD-RW drives, and connectivity enhancing devices such as an external USB hub incorporating a plurality of USB ports, or a FireWire hub, to name a few examples of such peripheral devices. Generally the connection to the data processing device may be direct, or via a network, and can be hard-wired or wireless, though FireWire and other high performance bus devices are currently usually hard-wired.
In this environment of emerging connectivity possibilities, a collection of devices, with associated cords and cables can accumulate around the work area of a user of a data processing device, for example a desktop or laptop computer, and making all the desired connections can be problematic. This sometimes can be inconvenient to the point of being irritating for a user. This situation is particularly complicated by addition of devices more recently made interconnectable with processors such as a personal computer, and which the user will want to connect. Examples include PDAs, wireless devices such as cell phones and other wireless communication devices, media players, such as DVD drives, portable digital audio storage and playback devices, such as CD and MP3 devices, and other devices as noted below. It is likely that other digital devices, yet to be made connectable, will eventually become so. Such devices may themselves include a processor of some kind, but in this discussion the salient point is that it is desired to connect them with a PC, network server, or laptop, or the like, in a specific environment.
Navigating a collection of cords and cables emerging from the rear of a PC, for example, and finding ways to accommodate connecting the desired peripherals and other devices can be a source of the inconvenience mentioned, and there is good reason to consolidate these where possible. This is particularly true when you consider that both power and data connections, and therefore such cords and cables respectively, are usually involved with respect to each device. Moreover, often the processor is placed where it is inconvenient to reach and difficult to connect such device cables. Accessing the back of a PC when placed on the floor, or under, or in, a desk, or in cupboard designed to receive one, can be difficult. Particularly, when the back of the PC is not accessible without pulling it out, or moving the desk, this difficulty can be very frustrating.
Moreover, there are situations where a processor, such as a PC or a network server, is located in a remote location such as a different room. In a conventional network, shared resources such as the server, printer(s), scanner(s), etc. can be, and typically are, located at remote locations; and are connected by a hard-wire or wireless connection scheme. This can be desirable, to reduce costs, or to isolate the processor. Isolation of the processor can be desirable when, for example, its cooling fan is deemed too noisy for the user location, or a specific area for shared resources is desired, such area being specially adapted for location of the processor. Another example is where the environment at the user(s) location(s) is/are potentially damaging to the processor due to temperature, humidity, or particulate content of the air. In this scenario, convenient connectivity is difficult as the ports which may need to be accessed (let alone some user interface device like a disk drive or scanner) are in a different room.
Moreover, it will be appreciated that the fact that devices are connectable does not mean that it is easy, or in some cases, even possible, to do so. There can potentially be a situation where it is desired to connect a device to a processor, but there is simply no convenient means to do it, because for example there are not enough USB ports on the back of a PC, or the connectors themselves are incompatible. Moreover, there may be a point where it is not convenient to add even one more device to a Gordian knot of wires and cables coming from the back of a PC or otherwise disposed around the work area; or to be required to repeatedly connect and obtain power for yet one more device in a mobile office environment which is repeatedly set up and connected, and then disconnected and packed away.
By way of further background, and to be clear and consistent, generally when referring to a “device” herein, one connectable to a data processor and/or itself having an electronic data processing or transfer capability is meant, unless from the context, it is clear that some other meaning should be inferred. As will be apparent from the foregoing background discussion, such devices can nevertheless encompass a wide variety of types. These will include those conventionally thought of and designated as computer “peripherals”, such as keyboards, printers, monitors, scanners, and external data storage devices, for example. Such devices will also include other devices such as digital image capture devices such as digital cameras and camcorders, digital image projectors, media devices such as DVD players, CD players, MP3 players, and other devices for processing data comprising visual and auditory information, communications devices including wireless communication devices, including telephones, also modems, USB and FireWire bus hubs, and the like, PDAs, and small hand-held computing devices, field data collectors, navigational and global positioning devices, and other devices which generate, use, or transfer data. Microphones and speakers, and other analog drives conventionally thought of as peripheral devices will include a A/D conversion and processing capability, e.g. a sound card, and are included with this understanding. Also included are devices which consolidate, compress, expand, archive, and otherwise manipulate data and store or transfer it from storage. These can include floppy, ZIP and tape drives, hard drives, optical data storage devices such as CD-Rs, CD-RWs, DVD-Rs, DVD-RWs, and the like, as well as external RAM and RAM flash storage to name a few examples. When speaking of a “device,” these kinds of devices, and such kinds in a variety exemplified by the foregoing, are contemplated. When speaking of a “peripheral” a device in accordance with the foregoing, connectable with a data processor, is contemplated. Thus it is intended that all devices connectable, other than the processor and working memory of a computer be included.
In contrast, when speaking of a processor, or data processor, or server, a device acting primarily as processor of data is contemplated, including working memory required for the task. This is true whether or not the device as packaged includes additional memory and storage devices such as hard drives, or other things; a conventional PC, laptop computer or a conventional server in a network being three examples.
In speaking of a “system,” a set of devices, which can include a processor, operatively connected, and/or connectable, to facilitate transfer of data is contemplated. The system can include devices hard-wired together, and also can include wireless connections, networked and not networked.
With these background discussions, it will be apparent that connecting numerous devices to a processor can be problematic, yet interoperability and connectivity are goals which, if realized, enhance, even leverage, the usefulness and productivity of a system. As mentioned, particularly where it is necessary or desirable to place the processor in a location where connections are inconvenient; or, it is inconvenient to have numerous devices collect about the work area of a user; or, to manage the numerous cords needed to provide data connections and power connections; or, there is simply no convenient way to connect devices, improvements in systems to mitigate these problems will aid in realization of these goals of increased usefulness of systems.